Shattered Realities
by Viceakin Archive
Summary: The finale of the crack fic trilogy, The Todd trilogy. This crossover fic has stuff from RWBY, Splatoon, Dead by Daylight, and the Civvie discord ser- wait what? Anyways, onto the plot... Todd after being saved by the notorious outlaw Callie, gets a job with a crew to save Callie's sister, Marie. From the secret PMC OverMind, with the front of a military Tech company. [ON HIATUS]
1. Crash

Before we get into the story, I highly recommend that you read Todd Howard Destroys the Multiverse and World War Splatoon, because it contains spoilers from both books.

Callie and Marie hold eachother while going through the portal. The portal spits them out somewhere, and they crash into a tree. Carrie gets out of the car, and vomits because of motion sickness. Marie gets out of the car, and tries to get a lay of the land when she see's a building.

Marie speaks up and says, "We can find shelter over there!" She points to the building. Callie looks just in time to see a silo hatch open, and a missile launch from it. Marie thinks she can see a person on the missle. She see's the missle crash into a space ship, and explode into a nuclear explosion.

Marie and Callie recoil away from the bright light, and think its best to get out of the potential radiation zone, so they begin running to the building. They arrive to the building to find a man, sitting with his back on a old car. "Now who or what the hell are you?" The man said, clearly sounding like with no more fucks to give.

"Well, uh... my name is Callie and my cousin over there is Marie." Callie said, confused that he didn't know them, and that he is not a inkling. "Todd, Todd Howard, and what species are you, exactly?" Todd inquired. "Inkling." Marie responds.

Todd gets up, and smokes a cigar while saying, "Welp, sorry to break it to you but... this ain't your home world." Callie says to Marie to "Get the car." Todd stops and says, "A car you say?Why didn't you bring this up earlier?" Marie, after 10 minutes arrives with the car.

Todd looks at it, seeing the the left side of the engine sorta crushed in. "What happened here?" Todd asks. "Tree." Callie says. Todd hops in, and Marie starts up the car, and drive off into the night,

Five years later...

Todd is in a noose, ready to be hanged for his crimes against the town. Before they can pull the lever so his neck breaks, a masked woman on a horse pulls up with a LeMat revolver, and shoots the noose holding Todd, breaking it. The lawmen try to shoot her down, but since she has a quicker trigger finger, kills them both in a second.

She drags Todd to her horse, and puts him on there. She rides on out of there, while being chased by Lawmen. She gets shot in the left arm, causing her to drop her LeMat, and she grabs her rifle. She aims behind her, and shoots one of the lawmen straight between the eyes.

The lawman falls in the way of a horse, tripping the horse up. The lawmen are gone, and they turn left into the forest when they're far away enough. She gets off the horse, and cuts the rest of the rope off Todd. She takes off her mask to reveal it's Callie.

"Callie, why the hell are you here?!" Todd says, confused. "Getting you out of there." Callie responded. "Look, just stay hidden. Make it to Inkopolis, something's gone wrong." Callie says, before walking off, leaving Todd with the horse.


	2. The Hub

Todd gets on the horse Callie just gave him, and makes his way to the hub. While on his way to the hub, Bandits find him and say, "Hello Todd." "What the fuck do you want!" Todd said knowing them. "Just wanted to let you know that town that tried to hang you ain't gonna be a problem anymore." The bandit said.

"Thanks." Said Todd, and the bandits disperse. Todd makes it too the hub, and safely stores his weapons in a suitcase, that will fool the detectors. He enters the building and gets a ticket for Inkopolis. He arrives at metal detection, and places his bag on the luggage scanner, which the searcher pushes in.

He takes off his shoes and searches his pockets before placing the shoes on the luggage scanner, and walking through the metal detector. The metal detector dosen't detect something, and Todd gets his luggage and shoes. He puts his shoes on, and enters the lobby. It was like a shopping mall, with a statue of Atlas holding the earth in the middle.

Todd goes to where the portal for Inkopolis is, and goes to C27. He waits in line for a little bit before they call his boarding group. They board what looks like a hexagon shaped ship, with four seats. He puts his baggage on his lap, and they get launched into the portal. They had they're seatbelts on, so no one is injured.

A Inkling man with a brown suit begins to talk to Todd, "Is this your first time?" The man asked. "No, I traveled to that dimention around three years ago." Todd responded. "Well, I was here on a vacation with my wife, she was on the boarding group before us. Anyways, whats your name?" The Inkling said. "Todd, you?" Todd said. "Jackson. I used to work for Off the Hook as a intern. A different company offered me a job that was paying more."

Jackson said, happily. Todd responded with, "Yeah, I listen to Off the Hook sometimes, its a pretty good radio show with some good songs. Whats the new company called?" "Overmind, im the head of the PR department." Jackson responded. The shuttle arrives at Inkopolis, and they get out with they're luggage. Todd see's Jackson hug his wife, and walks off.

He goes through customs, and is welcomed by a giant neon sign that says, "Welcome to Inkopolis!" He walks by a sign that says, "The Entity's Slaughterhouse auditions!" He hears, "Wanna have a good time?" He looks to his left to find neko girls, offering him a good time. He groans in disgust before getting to his hotel.

He gets his room key, and enters his room. He lays his suitcase on the bed, and turns on the tv to find the entity's slaughter house is on, and falls asleep to it. He wakes up to the Off the Hook morning anouncements. Todd takes a shower, and goes to the buffet down stairs.


	3. Callie's Request

Todd is at the buffet, grinning when he see's Callie at the lobby, waiting for him. "So... what's this problem Inkopolis has?" Todd says to Callie. "Ever heard of OverMind?" Callie responds. "Yeah, what's the problem with it?" Todd reponds. "They are trying to take over Inkopolis... and they have my sister." Callie says, with a sad tone.

"How? Ain't she in Seattle?" Todd says. "Yeah, but OverMind did a hostle takeover of Seattle a couple weeks ago." Callie responds to Todd, wanting help from him. "How do you know this? There was no news coverage." Todd says, Confused. "Marie called me at the time of the attack, she was captured mid call." Callie says, clearly sad.

"OverMind isn't a PMC, how do they have the weaponry to do this?" Todd inquires. "Russia, that's how." Callie responds with. "Well, just let me get my pancakes in my stomach, then ill help with saving your sister." Todd says. He finishes up his pancakes, then goes to his room to get his suitcase. He gets it, then follows Callie inside a car.

Inside the car, he finds Jackson is a part of the crew. "Hello again, Todd." Jackson says, "I was the one who got Callie to save your ass. I was in town when they said that you were gonna hang." Jackson says to Todd. "Holy shit, thanks man." Todd says to Jackson, and they arrive to the safe house.

The safe house is in the hills, and Todd gets out of the car to be shown his room. Todd places his suitcase. He goes to the meeting downstairs.


	4. The Plan

Todd comes down from his new room to attend the meeting, when he finds a old pal there, "Ziah?!" Todd said, utterly confused. "Todd? My god man, its been so long!" Ziah says, with a smile on his face.

Todd and Ziah have a bro hug, before sitting down. "As you all know, our common enemy is the OverMind PMC, with the tech company as a front." Callie says to everyone at the table. "The PMC has captured Seattle for a unknown client, at this moment. My sister was one of the people captured by the PMC." Callie continues to explain.

"Your mission? Stealth your way arround Seattle until you find The Edgewater hotel, where you finally get your armor on, from the provided Armor cases, and raid the bulding." Callie says to the now group of Mercs. "I believe that the hostages are on floor four, in a security office."

"Once we have Marie, and any other hostages, you radio exfil, and we come and get you with a chopper at the roof. Any questions?" Jackson raised his hand, "Won't they shoot us down?" Callie thought about it abit, and said. "Our pilot is a expert, trust me." Everyone gets up, and goes to their rooms to get they're weapons for the mission.

Todd goes up to his room to get his Golden revolver, and M1 Garant. He gets his guns, and gets in the car waiting for them. The rest of the crew gets in, and they drive to a warehouse on the docks.

Todd hear's that the radio is on the news, and decides to listen in, "Criminal Todd Howard spotted in Inkopolis square, If you think you see him, report it to proper authorities." The anchor said. They arrive to the warehouse to see guards open the warehouse gates, and they drive inside.


	5. Meet the Crew

They exit the car to find a bearded man writing something down before looking up and seeing our crew. "Oh, you must be Yang, correct?" The scientist said.

Yang Xiao Long, she's a ex-huntress turned gun for hire from the world of Remnant. She quit after seeing her younger sister die from blood loss, after someone shot her arm off with a shotgun.

Yang reached her hand out to offer a handshake, and the man did so. "Oh, your name is Ziah, correct?" The scientist said.

Ziah, he's a old friend from the dungeon, he was sucked up by the portal, and spat out in the world of Remnant. Todd believe's thats how we got Yang on this plan.

Ziah smoked a cigar, before shaking the doctors hand. "Name's Jackson, I hope we can get this done nice and easy." Jackson said, cracking his knuckles.

Jackson, a Inkling spy for the PMC OverMind, smooth talker with the ladies, and has a severe gambling problem.

The scientist shook Jackson's hand, and turned towards Todd. "I know you, developer of buggy messes that are beautiful?" Todd looked up and nodded yes. "Good, Good. My name is Doctor Steveson, and you are trying to save Marie, correct?" Steveson said, knowing they were gonna say yes.

They all say yes in unison, and Steveson flicks a switch that opens the floor below them, and up rises a portal. He turns the portal on, and heads to the station with the keyboard.

"I'm just entering the dimentinal cords for the dimention Marie is currently in." Steveson said trying to make the team understand portal tech better.

"And done, if you walk through this portal, you will enter the sewers of Seattle, and all you gotta do it get to the hotel, exit the sewers, get Marie, and signal for escape, got it?"

The team enters the portal, and the end of their lives begin.


	6. Quick and Easy

They are in the Sewer systems of Seattle, and Todd opens his briefcase to get his golden revolver, and M1 Garant. Yang pulls out a LMG, Grenades, and a pump shotgun. Ziah got his silenced pistol, and silenced shotgun out.

Todd turns on a flashlight to naviagte the sewers, and they find lots of rats, looking at his revolver. Todd and crew get to the Hotel without any problems, and they pull out the armor cases. They get the armor on, and Yang thinks a good idea is to blow up the road to get out of there.

The road now has a giant hole in it, which they climb out of. OverMind soldiers begin firing at them, but they are no match to the glorious M1. They make it to the entrance of the building, where more soldiers are moving bodies of the unlucky.

Yang opens fire on them no russian style, and the OverMind goons are swiss cheese. They make it to the second floor to find the stairs are actually on fire, Yang being mentally ill charged through the flames, and made it to the fourth floor, which was on fire. The rest of the team ran up the stairs, and found the security room pretty quickly.

They bust open the door to find Marie, a dead OverMind goon, and a bearded man with a cigar. Todd tells the bearded man, "This your doing?" The bearded man leaned forward and nodded, before continuing to smoke his cigar. Todd tries to pull him up, after seeing his leg is twisted backwards, but he pulls a gun.

Yang goes to Marie, and lockpicks her cuffs. Marie gets up, and just hugs the crew. They hear a distant explosion, and Ziah says, "That must've been the boiler, we gotta leave, now!" The crew run to the roof, and contact Callie, "We got Marie, now get us our escape!" A portal opens up above them, and lands on the roof.

They pile in the chopper, and they leave. A professinal OverMind sniper see's the chopper leaving, and shoots the pilot in the head. Everyone panics as the chopper crashes into a nearby building.

"This is Echo-Actual, Helo down. Going in to investigate." The sniper grabs his shotgun, and goes to the crash site.


End file.
